Unsure
by astronaut10
Summary: Princess Yona has left her palace and life as a princess far behind, having gone on the run a while ago. Having just defeated Yom Kunji and his men, Yona is elated, but also questioning herself. Is she worthy of this? Would her father approve? Is she really making the right choices? Yona is completely unsure. Can someone help ease her fears? Its all up to a certain thunderbeast.
1. Chapter 1

Unsure

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I come to you with another fanfic, this time on the anime side of things. I watched Akatsuki no Yona a little while ago, and I absolutely loved it. It was a such a compelling story with an amazing storyline, and it totally sucked me in. The only thing that left me a little bit disappointed was that Hak and Yona's romance was left largely unfinished. I came up with this idea for a fanfic a little over a month ago and decided to write it, so I hope you guys like it. Like with my Blacklist fanfic (please go and read that one too!) there will be more chapters coming, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading this fanfic, and I hope you enjoy!**

The city of Awa was silent under the moonlight, its milky rays casting white lights onto the cobblestone streets and rooftops of the many houses that crowded around each other. Strewn boxes of alcohol, one too many bottles littering the squares, and the occasional piece of confetti were sure evidence of the celebration that had happened in Awa for the past few days. Having defeated Yom Kunji and freed the girls who were enslaved under him, the townspeople were more than overjoyed. And it was all thanks to a special couple of people that had made it happen.

Princess Yona stood on the deck of the pirate's large ship, her chin in her hands as she stared out at the vast ocean before her, fiery red hair blowing softly in the gentle wind. Yona smiled as she closed her eyes and drunk in the moment. This was the first night in three days that they had had quiet, and it was glorious. Although she still felt warmth from their victory only a couple of days earlier, there was still something bothering her. It wasn't the fact that she'd gotten gravely injured, or that Hak and the others had too… she couldn't stop reliving the moment that she had pierced Yom Kunji's heart with her arrow and sent him to his watery grave. Was it wrong of her to do that, even though it freed so many people? Did her father disapprove? Was he looking on from the heavens in disappointment at her failure to carry on his wish of no violence? Yona's amethyst eyes saddened. She didn't know. She didn't know at all. How she wished that she could hear her father's voice one more time, how she wished that she could have one mere second to tell him how much she loved him. Yona straightened up, holding onto the railing and tipping her head back, sudden glistening tears filling her eyes.

"Dad," she whispered, looking up to the stars.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I'm sorry for never telling you that I loved you. How I wish I could. I miss you… so much," she said, tears dripping down her face as she watched the stars flicker. Silently, she solidified a promise to herself that she had made long ago; that she would never forget her love for her father, and that she would see that Kouka was restored to its former glory. Her heart ached, and she put her hand over it as she looked down, pressing hard into her chest as if that would somehow quell the pain. Her tears continued to flow, and her heart continued to ache as she mourned. Mourned, and wondered if what she was doing was right.

"Am I good enough for this?" She mused silently, heart aching even more.

"Of course, Princess." Yona whirled around, her heartbeat tripling in fear, until she saw Son Hak standing a few metres away, blue robes glowing like a hot blue flame in the moonlight, arms crossed across his chest.  
"H-Hak?!' Yona shouted, jumping back.

"When did you get here? Don't scare me like that!" Hak chuckled, pushing himself off the railing where he was resting farther down to come beside her instead.

"I've been here the whole time, Princess. You're just completely oblivious to everything around you." Yona's face turned as red as her hair as she exploded in fury.

"Shut up! It's not my fault that I'm not as trained as you!" Hak looked away, brushing off her remark.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said, tilting his head up to get a good look at the stars.

"What are you doing out here so late at night anyway, Princess? It could be dangerous for you to be out here alone." Yona gazed at him for a moment before sighing and looking down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I haven't been able to sleep lately. I keep on thinking about when I shot Yom Kunji, and I can't get my mind off of it. I can't stop wondering if it's wrong or if Father would disapprove of me." She paused, clasping her hands together.

"I usually talk to him, too. I've been apologizing for everything every night-not getting to tell him I love you, not being able to save him, not being able to continue fulfilling his wish of peace…I just don't know who I am anymore. I feel like I'm terrible for doing all of the things I've done, even if I helped people. I just don't know," Yona trailed off, breaking down, sobbing into her elbows. Hak was silent for a moment, watching her, unsure of what to do. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but he wasn't sure if that was going too far.

"Princess, you need to stop worrying. Everything that you're doing is a good thing; you've helped so many people, and grown and changed so much. Even if King Il wouldn't have approved of what you're doing while he was alive, I'm sure he's looking on with pride right now. You're saving his kingdom, you found the legendary dragons, you've learned how to wield weapons… you've done more than you realize, Princess. It's time you started realizing it and taking credit for it." Yona had stopped crying, her big, bright eyes looking up at Hak.

"You… you really think so?" She hiccuped, her voice a little shaky and breathless from her crying. Hak gave her a warm smile before puling her into a hug, casting aside his previous thoughts. He relished the warmth of her small body, wrapping his arms tightly around her. It was a moment before Yona's arms came up around him too, squeezing as she began trembling and crying again.

"I know, so, Princess." There was a small laugh from Yona before Hak heard her small voice.

"Thank you, Hak." They stood in an embrace for a moment longer before Hak pulled back to look at her. Her face was flushed from her crying and she was sniffling a little bit, but her eyes were brighter and more hopeful than before. There was a hope and a new, more colourful emotion Hak couldn't quite place there now that hadn't been there before. It made him happy to see the Princess back to the way she was again.

"Well, we should probably head to bed, Princess. It's late, and we only have tomorrow to finish packing before we leave Awa. We'll need our rest." Yona nodded, starting toward the door across the deck from them that led belowdecks.

"Yeah, I guess we should." The two headed downstairs together, and stopped when they reached the hallway that split off into the separate rooms.

"Well, goodnight, then, Princess. Sleep well."

"You too, Hak. And thank you again for your words on the deck. They really helped me." Hak gave a half smile.

"My pleasure, Princess." And with that, the two split off to go to their separate rooms, smiles pasted on both of their faces. This night was definitely one that both of them would remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Unsure Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this, I've been working on some of my other fanfics and didn't really set aside much time for this one! Anyway, hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Stay tuned for more :) I'll try to update more regularly**

Yona, Hak, Yoon, Kija, Jaeha, Shin-ah, and of course little Ao prepared to leave Awa, saying their goodbyes to the pirates.

"Safe travels!"

"We'll miss you!"

"Hey Yoon, would you stay and keep cooking for us?" The goodbyes and cheery comments all melded together as one, sounding like a medley of songs. The dragons were quiet, waiting behind Yona, not offering their goodbyes, but everyone else did. Hak, of course, wasted no time in making some smart comments, while Yoon angrily brushed off the pirate's comments. Yona, however, cried and said that she would miss them. Every one of them.

"I'm so grateful for you guys," she said, her tears glistening in the early morning sun as they dripped down her face.

"Thank you so much, for everything that you did for us." The captain stepped forward, her old, wrinkled face stretching into a soft smile as she looked at Yona. Taking a puff from her pipe, she stepped closer.

"The pleasure is all ours, dearie. Please come back soon sometime to visit." Yona nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Of course." With a final sniff, she turned around, walking away, trying to hold her composure. The dragons, Hak and Yoon tentatively followed, giving a clearly grieving Yona some space. However, not even a second later, she whirled around, tears flowing freely down her face, and she ran back to the captain, enveloping her in a big hug, sobbing into her chest. The captain stiffened for a moment, surprised, before smiling and pulling Yona closer, stroking her hair. They stayed like that for awhile before the captain finally let her go, smiling as she wiped the tears from Yona's face.

"I'll miss you, Princess," she said, patting Yona on the head. Yona smiled at that, more tears arising.

"Go out and continue to fight. Continue to fight for what you believe in. I know you can do it, dearie. Just make sure that we don't lose you, alright?" Yona nodded as she wiped her misty eyes again.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you again." With that, she turned back around, going back to Hak and the others. They all waved as they walked away, their feet slowly taking them to the next leg in their journey with every step. Even though they still grieved over leaving the kind pirates behind, everyone pulled their shoulders back and faced their new fate with smiles on their faces.

...

Not long after they had left the pirates and began trekking through the forest again, the sun had already begun to set, its golden rays painting the tops of the trees and the forest floor a pale yellow. The group stopped not long after, Yoon beginning to set up a fire as Hak and Yona went into the forest to hunt. They stepped nimbly over the roots, the rogue twigs and leaves crunching under their shoes. Hak walked in front of Yona, watching for anything that might harm her. They continued to walk until they reached a stream. Hak jumped easily across, and he reached out a hand to Yona.

"Careful, Princess. This is a fast moving stream." Yona huffed, picking up her skirts.

"Don't worry, Hak. I'll be fine." She bit her lip as she focused, backing up to give herself a runway. She took a deep breath before running, propelling herself off one leg once she reached the edge, time seeming to stop as she flew through the air. She landed hard on the other side, tripping over her feet as she tried to regain her footing. Hak immediately came up, taking her in his arms as he tried to steady her.

"Whoa!" He yelled in surprise. Yona was breathing heavily as she lay limply in Hak's arms for a second, her brain whirring in circles and her heart pounding from adrenaline. She eventually tried to stand up, but a sharp pain sliced through her ankle.

"Ow!" She cried, holding onto Hak for support. Hak looked down at her ankle, eyes narrowing.

"You injured yourself?" Yona nodded meekly. Hak bent down, trying to get a better look as Yona balanced on her one foot. Her ankle had already begun to swell, the skin bulging out like a balloon. Hak stood back up.

"That looks pretty bad, Princess. Maybe we should go back. I can go hunting by myself." Yona shook her head firmly.

"No I'm fine, see? Look!" She stepped forwards again, crying out when she put pressure on her ankle again.

"Ugh!" She yelled in frustration as she collapsed to the ground, holding it. Hak laughed.

"Nice try, Princess." Yona looked up at him, angered.

"Stop laughing at me, Hak!" Hak just smiled, bending down to pick her up. He swept her up bridal style, a small chuckle escaping his mouth at the look on her face.

"It's fine, Princess. I'll take you back to camp and Yoon can fix you up. I'll go out huning by myself." Yona pouted, crossing her arms as Hak turned around.

"Hold on tight, though. We've got to cross this river again." Hak immediately prepared to spring, barely giving Yona time to fling her arms around his neck and bury her head into his shoulder before he leaped. Hak landed soft and nimble as a cat on the other side, straightening and continuing walking with ease. Yona was still clinging on to his neck, her eyes squeezed shut. He smelled... strangely good. Like... pine needles and the slight scent of wood. Yona buried her head deeper into Hak's shoulder. Hak laughed, a warm sound that filled the empty void of space around them.

"Princess, it's alright. We're far past the stream." Yona peeked out, looking around, releasing her grip on Hak when she realized that they were far past the stream, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Good. I was afraid that you'd crash." Hak snorted.

"What an insult. You'd better watch what you say." Yona smacked him on the chest.

"Don't be rude, Hak." They walked in silence after that, the sky getting darker the more they neared the camp. Yona eventually fell asleep on Hak's shoulder, the comforting swaying lulling her to sleep. Hak smiled a little as she slept peacefully curled up against him, his heart twinging just a little bit. If only he could always hold her in his arms like this. It wasn't long until they reached the camp again, everyone patiently waiting. The dragons immediately crowded around Hak at the sight of a sleeping and hurt Yona, but Hak waved them off, bringing her to Yoon. They lay her on a sleeping mat, letting her rest peacefully as Yoon treated her.

"Thanks, thunder beast. I got it from here if you want to keep hunting." Hak nodded, turning around and leaving them. As he slipped into the now dark forest, the only source of light the thin slivers of moonlight, he smiled to himself. Maybe Yona didn't have solid feelings for him yet, but perhaps in time she would. He hoped so, at least. The thought warming his heart and giving him strength, Hak continued into the forest, off to find their next meal under the beautiful moonlight, the past moment etched into his mind as he remembered it for the rest of the night.

**A/N: And that's the second chapter! Hope that you guys liked it! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Unsure Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys I really apologize for not updating this fanfic sooner, I've been really busy! Also, I know I wrote last chapter about Yona, Hak, Yoon and the dragons leaving Awa but I completely forgot that I wanted to write the scene after she meets Soo-Won again, so before we move on I wanted to write that scene! Thanks for reading :)**

Yona stood on the cobblestones on the street, her body shaking like a leaf and eyes dark as she watched Soo-Won turn the corner at the end of the street. She couldn't move, couldn't think; all she could see and feel was fear, cold fear, crawling up her spine as she remembered Soo-Won holding her, stopping her from grabbing his sword, saying goodbye and wishing her well. Yona felt tears prick her eyes as she was jolted back into her memories, of her father dying.

_How could I have ever loved him? _Yona wondered as she swayed on her feet before collapsing to her knees on the stones, clamping a hand over her mouth in an attempt to quiet her racking sobs.

_How could I have ever seen him as anything but a monster?_

Yona's tears flowed like a river from her eyes, wetting the dusty stones as she cried and cried, her heart aching so badly she thought it might break. Her tiny body trembled under the weight she now felt; the realization that the man she'd once loved was never who she thought he was, that she most likely could have saved her father if she'd realized it sooner.

_Forgive me, Father, _she yelled in her mind.

_I'm so sorry! _

Yona continued to cry, her sobs only getting louder and more pained as her negative thoughts swirled around her mind, becoming her whole being. But within them, she found herself wishing for something different. _Someone _different.

_I wish Hak was here, _she cried. _I wish he was here to comfort me, I wish-_

"Princess!" Yona's crying paused for a moment when she heard Hak thundering toward her, dropping to his own knees when he reached her side.

"Princess, what happened? What's wrong?" Yona bit her lip as more tears flowed down her cheeks, and she tried to catch her breath. Hak's eyes softened, and he looked as sad as her as he slowly reached up a thumb to wipe her tears.

"What happened, Princess? Please, tell me. It hurts me to see you crying like this." Yona looked down, taking fistfuls of her skirt into her hands.

"It was...it was...S-S-Soo-W-W-Won," she stammered, barely able to get the words out before sobs racked her body again. Hak's eyes darkened, and he stared down the alley. If looks could kill, Hak would have made anyone he looked at drop dead.

"That bastard. I'll get him!-" He got up, grabbing his glaive from where he'd dropped it, prepared to run when he felt Yona's small hand grab his sleeve. Starting, he looked down, finding a broken Yona staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't, Hak...he's not worth it," she said softly, eyes glimmering.

"And please, don't leave me...I need someone with me right now." Hak wanted nothing more than to find Soo-Won and rip him apart with his glaive, but with Yona looking at him like that, he had no choice but to stay. He put down his glaive, not even thinking as he took Yona into his arms, hugging her close. She stiffened against him, shocked for a moment, before closing her eyes in gratitude as she hugged him back. He was so warm, so comforting, so..._safe_. There was nowhere Yona would rather be in that moment than his arms as he leaned his head atop hers, only tightening them around her as if afraid that she would disappear.

"I'm sorry, Princess. You shouldn't have to go through all of this." Yona hiccuped against his shoulder.

"But I have to...it's my duty as princess of the Kouka Kingdom to deal with things like this. I have no choice, which is why I have to be strong." Hak smiled sadly at her words.

"You're already strong, Princess...stronger than you know." Yona laughed, sniffling.

"Thanks, Hak." He hugged her until she completely stopped crying, her small head nuzzled into his chest. When her cries finally quieted, Hak pulled back, but Yona kept holding o to him.

"Please, don't let go, Hak... you're the only thing keeping me together right now." Hak nodded in understanding, swooping her up and putting his glaive on his back.

"We need to get back to Yoon and the others, though...they'll be worried if we don't return soon."

"Ok," Yona said, leaning her head on Hak's shoulder and letting him carry her back to the pirates. She could have walked herself, but right now...she didn't want to leave Hak. Eventually falling asleep, head on his shoulder, Yona let herself dream as Hak smiled down at her sleeping figure, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple as they walked. As long as she was with him, he would never let her cry or get hurt like Soo-Won had done today again.

_I promise, _Hak thought,_ that I will always protect you, no matter what. _


End file.
